A Very Carlos Day
by imdftmyba
Summary: When the three of the four boys are sick, it leaves Carlos to keep himself busy during the day. Carlos is pretty sure this day is going to suck. Written for the BTR One-Shot Day on February 6th 2012. No Slash.


Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Written for the 6th February day of One-shots. Please review if you like it!

* * *

><p>Carlos had always been one of the first people picked for a team during Sports. If none of the other boys were Captain, it didn't matter. Carlos was this ball of energy that had the perseverance of many full grown men. If it was the difference between winning and losing that was the balance then he would truly stop at nothing. His method didn't always work and in places people would wonder why he tried so hard, but each person respected the fact that he tried. It was his energy combined with the other boys that helped propelled them to popularity at the palmwoods. If they were putting squids in the pool, having pillow fights and races they would be Carlos' idea initially but Kendall would be able to take them to an entire new level and make them possible. While at the same time it was Logan, the brains who made sure everything was possible. And James who always used his charms to keep the area Bitters free, up until what needed to be done was done. All in all as a team they were invincible. This did not however mean that Carlos couldn't be alone. he hadn't had to be often since coming to Hollywood, but he could. He'd just forgotten how, very briefly. It was why on a day when the three other boys were stuck inside with a cold that he had one of those kinds of days.<p>

Waking up that morning had been hard, his mind knew he'd be facing the day without his three best friends by his side so getting out of bed despite the sunshine pouring through his window had been hard. Which was odd since Carlos was not the kind of guy that needed help in the morning. He was the kind of guy who could get up at six in the morning and be both completely hyper and wide awake. Only he could do that. But knowing his three friends would not be able to join him was a completely odd thing. Sure they spent time apart, but that was never not by choice. Eventually Carlos pulled himself out of bed and showered. Trying to block out the sound of Kendall's cough, Logan's sneezes and James fever induced muttering. He got dressed and quickly went to join Mama Knight and Katie in the kitchen. The two shared an exhausted smile with him as he took some breakfast. Mrs. Knight ruffled his hair, and kissed him on the head before heading to where the other boys were with medication and various other things on a tray. Katie just headed straight for the shower and Carlos was once again left alone. He was pretty sure his day would be like how this morning was starting out. Boring and long. He didn't eat quickly since he was in no hurry to do so. After he was done, he placed on his helmet tapped it twice and left the apartment.

As he ran down the stairs and out to the lobby one thing was decidedly different. He couldn't tell what it was. But The Beach Boys were playing loudly from the pool area and there was an huge amount of laughter coming from everywhere. Confused, Carlos carefully stepped out to the pool area and looked around. The first thing he noticed was a lack of any form of adults. The second thing he noticed was how at least four or five of Palmwoods rules had been broken by several different people. He took a step forward and was abruptly stopped when he was slapped across the face. Carlos yelled out in over exaggerated pain as he noticed Camille standing in front of him, in normal clothes smiling brightly at him. He didn't know how Kendall or Logan could manage, since her slaps, as he'd just found out were incredibly sore. Well at least to him.

"What was that for?" He practically yelled at Camille a hand resting on his now sore cheek. Camille laughed, clearly finding his pain amusing.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard. I went easy on you. Which I have never done for Logan or Kendall." Camille replied as if she just tapped his cheek, although Carlos was pleased to hear that he could've been hit harder and hadn't. He had also made a mental note to never laugh at Logan or Kendall if they got slapped by Camille. If he actually remembered that, it would be a different matter.

"Forget it. What's going on here? Something's different?" Carlos looked at Camille and then round to what they were standing in the middle off. "I don't know what but there is."

"It's the Palmwood's Kid's day." Camille stated as if he should know that already. "It's the one day in the year, where all the parents have to go to a huge meeting on Kid's in Hollywood, and the Staff have their annual general meeting where attendance is mandatory. The people standing in for Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob are two college students looking for quick cash" Camille explained "But they are hiding in his office lighting up."

"Kendall would love that" Carlos muttered under his breath with a very small smile. Camille looked up at him, but clearly had not actually understood what had been said. To Carlos this day was completely new. They hadn't really been at the palmwoods a whole year, but this day was surely one they would've told people about.

"It's a secret day. You only know about it, if you're here at the right time. So you can't tell the other Hockey heads. Okay?" She smiled and then without waiting for a response, slapped him again. He was left standing with a sore cheek as Camille walked away to find her friends.

Carlos decided that he had to at least attempt to enjoy this very important date on the Palmwoods calendar. Even if every bone in his body was telling him to just go get his friends. He was stopped as a voice called him over. Stephanie. He smiled and went to sit with her. But, instead of talking, the girl took him by the t-shirt and pulled her into him. She kissed him, and although surprised by this slowly leaned into the kiss. Smiling as he did so. After a few moments had passed the girl leaned out and smiled.

"I've always wanted to know how good of a kisser you were." Carlos was just sitting completely stunned as she spoke. Getting up from where she sat and running over to where Camille had just disappeared to. Carlos couldn't understand what was going on. This day was all kinds of crazy. He was sitting back on the chair when Katie rushed to him, placed a nerf gun on his chest and then ran away. He looked down at it, and then around. Before he knew it a whole group of people were running towards him, shooting as they went. Without so much as a thought, Carlos reacted. He jumped to his feet and behind a wall, where he was glad to see the gun already loaded so all he had to do was point and fire.

Being friends with Kendall, James and Logan had meant Carlos had had plenty of practice when it came to nerf wars, they'd had plenty against other groups of friends and plenty against each other. While Kendall was good at the tactical, and Logan was good at calculating, Carlos had always proved to have the best aim of the four. With James being the one that tried to fire and get fired at as little as possible. Carlos took a deep breath, aimed his gun and fired it four times, hitting four of the seven rushing at them in the chest. Suddenly afraid the rest of the team turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Three hours, and a whole lot of nerf bullets later and the war was over. Carlos had teamed up with the little kids of the palmwoods who had then with his help proceeded to completely destroyed the older kids. It had been an utterly perfect morning, and no one seemed to even want to stop. Carlos however had had enough of that, and was ready to do something else. His three sick friends completely forgotten about. His life in that moment could not have been better. He was smiling and he was ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey Carlos" Carlos had been sitting with his feet in the pool when a shadow was cast over him and a voice had spoken. Two of the three jennifer's stood beside him. He gave a very wide smile before realising that they did actually lack a Jennifer. However the blonde jennifer was soon at their side, holding four smoothies. "Here" She said handing him one of the smoothies.

"There's a party, at apartment 4J. Be there." They said, before two turned and left. The last, the blonde jennifer bent down and leaned into Carlos. So that they were at the same eye line. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, and Carlos felt his cheek flourish a deep red colour.

"Starts at 6." She muttered quietly into his ear before getting up and leaving. Carlos really couldn't believe his luck today. It was as if, he was the one that everyone wanted to be with that day. He placed down his smoothie and was then pushed into the pool by the passing young NCIS team, who'd instead of solved crime had started causing them. And by crime, it was just random acts of harmless pranks and violence. Nothing that didn't cause anything more than a little laughter. Carlos came up from underneath the water to be met with laughter and smiles. He was then quick to join in with the game of water quidditch they had going. He didn't quite get the rules but it was a lot of fun.

After losing to the other team, Carlos and his team suggested a rematch in the form of a muggle sport known as American Football at the palmwoods park. Unlike on most other days when most people would've gone home and changed to dry clothes, all the people within in the pool and many others broke into a run heading to the palmwoods park. All ignored the fact most lacked shoes. Carlos knew that his three friends would have loved this, but they were sick and he wasn't. He was really going to make the most of it despite this factor, it's what they would've wanted.

American football was a contact sport, but no one seemed to remember that until one person had accidentally gotten a split lip. Despite their slight tendency towards a little bit of violence even if it was just a friendly game no one seemed to be too fussed about it. It was just a bunch of kids having a truly amazing time, and getting a little hurt in the process. Unlike the three other boys Carlos didn't bruise easily. He got cuts easily, but never really bruises. It was an odd thing, but it was also a good thing. Since he would have a hard time explaining bruises he could get from a game like this to an over protective and sometimes violent Kendall Knight.

All too early the game ended, with no one quite sure who'd won the game or if they should really stop, but the last thing on everyone's agenda was the party at the Jennifer's place. And Carlos didn't want to miss it for the world. Everyone was going, and despite the fact it was the Jennifer's no one bothered to get changed into less wet, mud and grass stained clothes. Well, none of the boys, and most definitely not Carlos. He had too much of an awesome day for them to even be able to remotely ruin it with their antics. He was not one of the first to arrive at the party. As soon as he stepped into the room everyone gave a loud cheer and someone blasted Big Time Rush from the iPod dock. He smiled and gave a cheer along with the room.

It was clear that someone had spiked the punch, because after his second drink he began to feel a little unsteady on his feet. He was glad that he'd gotten his helmet back after the football game or if he'd fallen it would've hurt. He sat down next to a girl who was clearly the new girl at the Palmwoods. Since he didn't know her name and he didn't recognize her and he had a good memory for faces. He instantly hit it off with her. There conversation simple and as most would say pretty cute. It wasn't until five drinks later and a definite difference to his speech that they kissed. The first was short and amazing. Better than the one that morning from Stephanie. It was magical. There were sparks everywhere. It was like kissing the sun to Carlos. Which realistically would be horrible, but the sun was like perfection and so was she.

At some point close to three in the morning, and after a lot more kissing among other other things, Carlos staggered his way back to Apartment 2J. He'd sobered up a little, but exhausted from the day, he wasn't really walking straight. He had a little bit of trouble getting his key in the door, but once he'd managed it, he was greeted with the sight of his three friends sleeping on the couch and a Mama Knight ssshing him. Clearly worried that his attempts to open the door might've awoken the three boys.

"I'll be quiet Mama Knight" Unfortunately for Carlos what he thought would be his whispering voice came out a lot louder than planned. She gave a light laugh before, staring at the three sick boys and then back to Carlos. She was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with him, but she wasn't about to ask, let him have his day she thought. Instead she just sshed him again and then left to go to her room. Carlos stumbled forward until he was at the floor in front of the couch. He lay down on the floor and within seconds was asleep.

"I wonder what happened to him." The first voice said.

"He's clothes are damp, and he doesn't have shoes" A second voice said.

"There's a number and a name written on his arm. Do any of you know a Sammy Droke?" The first voice added, giving a light laugh.

"He smells bad" A third voice clearly annoyed by what had just been said by the first.

Carlos could feel himself awakening. He slowly opened his eyes and realised that he was lying on his side, one arm out front the other under his head. He ached, and his head was a little sore. He slowly got up and looked round. Three pairs of eyes were staring at him. This would be the hard part. That's for sure. But he knew he couldn't tell them.

"Dude, what the happened to you?" The three boys said to Carlos in unison, as Carlos smiled remembering the most amazing day he'd had in a very long while. The day he remembered that he wasn't just Carlos of Big Time Rush. He was Carlos Garcia, Awesome, hyperactive ball of fun. Who'd had a perfect day on his own and one he'd keep from them for as long as he could.

"Nothing."


End file.
